


May I See Your Face, My Prince? Just This Once?

by dr33g



Series: Prince Kiran and His Knight AU Collection [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AU, Alfonse is Kiran's newest knight, Alfonse is sent by one of Kiran's few friends to be his friend, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kiran is a cursed prince, M/M, Male Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Slow Burn, Trans Character, also the fluff will take a while i apologize, and the not royals that show up almost always will be royalty !, because im weak and i summoner supported him, fuck i never know what to tag this shit as, i'll add as i go ! feel free to recommend tags too :p, klein is an exception, that'll be revealed later i promise ;;pp, uhh basically the royalty isnt royal in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr33g/pseuds/dr33g
Summary: Alfonse joined the royal army to keep Sharena safe, and to get away from his town. He thinks he will be a generic foot soldier that will never see the castle proper, but General Eirika sees his ability and recommends him for Prince Kiran's personal guard. At first, he thinks the prince is a cold and uncaring thing, but as time goes on, he sees that Kiran is just lonely and afraid.The two grow ever closer, and Alfonse begins wondering if he'll ever see his prince that he has grown to love with his entire being under the mask that the prince always wears, or if he'll ever find out exactly what the prince is hiding from him, even when they have both sworn to never lie to the other.





	1. Twilight, First Shift

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO TIS I ! THE OWNER OF THE KIRALFONSE @ ON TWITTER MWAHAHAHA !!  
> this is meant as a super duper duper self indulgent fic because im in love with prince alfonse he is the light of my life and i love him so m  
> it is also meant as a break from another fic im writing, The Good Timeline !! check it out if u like devilman !!! but uh bc of that i cant promise this fic will be updated very often at first ! tho i never can i suck at consistent update schedules rip....  
> anyways !! i hope u enjoy !!!  
> side note: i have never played a fire emblem game other than heroes in my Life so if i fuck something up please tell me !! nicely tho ! im Baby

The first time Alfonse stepped into Prince Kiran’s bedchamber, he asked himself how he got there. It was a simple question, really, with a simple answer, but he asked it for a complicated reason.

That reason being a mix of dread but also undeniable curiosity and wonder at the person sitting in front of him.

The answer to Alfonse’s question is, again, easy. He joined the Royal Guard for many reasons, the biggest being to serve his country and keep Sharena safe, though, he doubted she would fail to follow in his footsteps, especially with the skill she had with a lance. When he joined, General Eirika had seen his skill with a sword was almost unparalleled, and had him recommended as one of the prince’s personal guards when he graduated training, a job that everyone apparently hated, particularly if you were the guard stationed inside.

“Why do people loathe this job? It seems simple enough.” Alfonse asked.

“Easy. It’s incredibly boring and the prince is a jerk. The prince is silent unless necessary, and all you can do is stare at him or at the door until he eventually decides he hates you and has you posted outside his door rather than inside. Even if he does talk to you, his sentences are short and cold. Being outside his door is infinitely better. I don’t envy you at all,” replied Chrom, the guard that he was apparently replacing. 

“I see.” For a while, Alfonse was somewhat looking forward to the experience. After all, it seemed easy enough. He’d rather be bored than run ragged, and he was used to people being mean to him. Plus, he had the night shift. The prince would be mostly sleeping.

But about an hour before his first shift, an archer, Klein, came up to him and said, “The prince isn’t all bad, you know. He’s actually rather kind. He just… Doesn’t trust easily. And so far, I’m one of the few to gain that trust. The others would be General Eirika and her brother, Ephraim. And a personal servant, L’Arachel.”

“Oh? Then why aren’t you, or one of them the one at the door?”

“Simple. I’m an archer. I’m stationed outside the prince’s window every night to be sure no one tries to peek into his highness’s room. Eirika has to be the General to the army, so she has only a few minutes in a week to spare for his highness’s time, and Ephraim is the day watch, actually. L’Arachel is only there for medical issues or other emergencies, King’s orders.” Klein gave a soft but mournful smile. “He’s lonely, you know. He doesn’t get many chances to talk to me, seeing as I’m stationed to watch his balcony, and everyone else gives him all the time they can, but it’s not enough. He’s only cold because he thinks it’s the only way to protect his heart. You seem like a good man, Eirika wouldn’t have had you reassigned here if you weren't, can you at least try to be his friend?” The pleading in Klein’s voice made Alfonse slightly uncomfortable. He and the prince seemed to be alike in the fact that they were closed off to protect themselves. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to unlock his own heart simply because someone he barely even knew spoke of the prince’s virtues. Also, Alfonse was fairly sure he had the night watch, so wouldn’t the prince be mostly sleeping? But the emotion in Klein’s voice was hard to ignore.

“I… I will see if I can’t do something.” A tear slipped out of Klein’s eye, startling Alfonse.

“Thank you.” And with that, Klein began to walk away. Alfonse sighed with relief, but then Klein stopped and turned back around, calling, “I’ll see you at our shift! Good luck! The prince is basically nocturnal, so he’ll have a lot to say to you, as it’s your first day! I’ll be sure to put in a good word!” Fear and anxiety rose in Alfonse’s chest.  _ ‘Ah, so I actually have to deal with the prince the  _ most _ by being put on his night watch. No wonder Chrom complained.’ _

The next hour passed at what felt like a snail’s pace, as Alfonse had already eaten and really just had to pace around thinking about his new lord. 

Mostly, he thought about how it came to be for Kiran to be the Crown Prince but also became locked in his bedroom. 

The story was known well throughout the kingdom. Twins, Princess Eclat and Prince Kiran had been born. The king, a very paranoid man, had been worried people would kill one of the heirs, and hid Kiran from the rest of the kingdom, just in case, raising Eclat as the Crown Princess. The king’s worries proved correct, and Eclat was assassinated at age 10. Prince Kiran was taken out of hiding, and for around 3 years, he was raised just as a prince should be. But, tragedy struck the royal family again, and Kiran was cursed with ugliness. This affected him so much he refused to leave his rooms, and he was given a magical mask that he wore at all times. 

Something about this story had always felt off to Alfonse. When he was really young, Kiran came to the town that Alfonse lived in to watch the king in a diplomatic meeting and learn. Kiran had not spoken many words to him at the time, as he had only been able to play with the ‘peasants’, the king’s words, for around a half hour, but Alfonse did not think the boy he had met would be a vain one. 

_ ‘He called me “swordfighter”. He said my heart was as strong and virtuous as they come, which was a strange sentence for an 11-year-old boy to say, now that I think on it. He even seemed to want my friendship. I do not think that kind of boy would care about a cursed face at age 13.’ _ Nevertheless, it was the only story Alfonse had heard that sounded remotely true, so it was what he believed. 

Finally, the hour seemed to be up, and Alfonse made his way to the prince’s bedroom.

When he entered, he saw a knight that looked like the General. Realizing this must be her brother, Ephraim, he smiled softly. 

Ephraim turned to him and smiled widely, greeting, “Ah, you must be Sir Alfonse. I’m Sir Ephraim, and as it’s your first watch, I need to teach you the signs that we’ll show each other, in unison, at the beginning and end of each watch to be sure the person in front of us is the real one, to keep out anyone with a disguise spell on. Alright? Pay attention.” Alfonse nodded. The first hand motion was a circular movement with one finger, and Alfonse copied it. The next involved one finger pointed out to the side being tapped to the chin. The third was one hand, in a sort of ‘four’ shape, being shoved into a cup-like shape that the other hand was making. Following that was a simple one finger going down into the palm of the other hand. The last involved making air quotes in a half rectangle shape. Alfonse copied them all, and at the end, Ephraim smiled. “Alright! Remember that as best as you can, alright? When you meet me in the morning, we’ll try to do it in unison, and forever after.” Ephraim clapped him on the arm, and said, softly, “Please, take care of his highness, alright?” He then waved a goodbye and left the room, holding the door for Klein, dressed in all black, who also waved. Klein jogged over to the window and opened it, where a man with silver hair lept down onto the balcony. They met, performing a different set of hand motions. The first one being rather complicated, but looked like making two parallel lines with your hands, poking a dot in between them, then acting like you were pulling a string taught and letting it go. The other included two fingers at the jaw that flipped and then scrunched. They then smiled, and Klein jumped onto the roof and disappeared, the silver-haired archer walking in.

“I’m Sir Innes, the day watch for the outside balcony. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Innes stiffly stuck a hand out to shake. Alfonse shook the hand awkwardly.

“My name is Sir Alfonse. It is a pleasure to acquaint with you, too.” Alfonse internally winced. When he felt awkward, he often spoke strangely. Innes left the room without another word, and we are left where this story began, with Alfonse looking at his new master for the first time, and asking how he got there.

Kiran was seated in his bed. He was sitting stick straight, the blanket pulled up as far as it could go, to the prince’s chest. He was wearing a black mask that looked like a statue’s bored face, with a dial on the side. It covered Kiran’s face entirely, leaving only the neck, hair, and ears exposed. Other than the mask, the most noticeable thing was Kiran’s stark red hair, almost the color of blood, with a small gold coronet nestled in its waves.

If Alfonse didn’t know this was a prince who was supposedly cruel and cursed with ugliness, with a mask covering said prince’s face, he’d say Kiran was actually really fucking attractive.

The prince turned the dial on the side of the mask, and, with a slight tinge of green magic, the mask morphed into a veil that was opaque and went down all the way around the prince’s face to about the middle of his throat.

Alfonse suddenly remembered his training, and he knelt, saying, “Your Royal Highness, it is Sir Alfonse, reporting for duty.”

“At ease.” The voice was rough from sleep, but also… Much higher than Alfonse would’ve thought. Almost effeminate.  _ ‘Strange.’ _ Alfonse rose. The prince looked forward, not at Alfonse, and said, “So, you are Eirika’s newest attempt at getting me a playmate?” There was little to no emotion in the voice. Cold, just as Chrom said.

“E-Excuse me?”

“The General is a friend of mine, she originally had your job, and she sends the people she thinks can ‘break down those silly walls of yours, Kiran’.”

“She said she recommended me for my ability with a sword.”

“Oh, she definitely did that as well. She would never send someone to me that couldn’t defeat anyone that would cause me harm with ease.”

Alfonse flushed slightly at the praise before asking, “If you need a, erm, ‘playmate’ so badly, why not place someone like Sir Ephraim, who I’ve heard from Sir Klein that you are already fond of?”

“His Majesty’s orders,” the prince replied, colder and… Sadder than anything before it.  
“I… I see.”

The prince somehow straightened more before saying, in the same tone as everything but the sentence previous, “Alright, Alfonse, it is time for your first act as my guard.” Alfonse nodded, though there was a great pause before Kiran continued, saying, “Can you promise me that you will never lie to me?”

“P-Pardon me, your highness?”

“I do not like to be lied to, nor do I like lying. I need you to promise you will always tell me the truth. This does not mean you may not keep secrets, just say that you do not wish to speak of whatever it is, and I will accept that. Just do not lie to me.”

“Yes, your highness.”

“Swear it.”

“Um. Ok. I promise on my life and on my blade that I will not lie to you.”

“Hm. Alright. I will not lie to you either. Now, I am going to change the state of my mask, but it will mean I cannot hear you or hear myself. Do not speak to me until my mask returns to the state you see right now. If I sound odd, I apologize.” Kiran spun the dial on the side, and once again, the mask changed. It morphed into what was essentially a black cloth wrapped around the prince’s neck and face, leaving only a slight gap at the mouth, once again, opaque. For the first time, the prince turned to Alfonse. “You are to arrive at nightfall every day, where you will exchange positions with Sir Ephraim so that he may sleep. If you wish to eat beforehand, go ahead, but breakfast will be provided with my own if you wish to eat with me. Lunch will be at midnight. Dinner will be at twilight. Once again, you may eat here or afterward, I do not care either way. At sunrise, you will exchange positions with Sir Ephraim. I recommend sleeping and not trying to greet the soldiers that are waking up, especially in winter when the nights are long, but your free time is to use however you see fit.

“The royal bathroom is for your use if you need it, but you must alert Sir Chrom outside beforehand so that he is aware he is without immediate backup in case of an attack. When I bathe, you will enter with me, but you are forbidden to look at anything but the door unless I say so. If you turn around during this time, you will be killed without question. Is this clear? Nod your affirmation.” Alfonse nodded nervously. “As long as you do as I say, no harm will come to you. That I promise. 

“I will dress myself. You will turn to the door and not turn back around until I tell you so. If you look back, you will be killed without question.

“Finally, I have to clear up some lies about my past, though I warn you, this will leave you a lot of questions. I will not be able to answer any of them. First, I am not cursed with ugliness at all. My face is untouched, and I hide my appearance for a different reason.” Alfonse blinked, dumbfounded. Kiran continued, not even giving Alfonse a moment to process. “Second, I have never had a sister. 

“This is all I can think of to tell you at the moment. Nod if you understand your duties.” Alfonse nodded rapidly, still shellshocked. “Good.” Kiran rotated the dial, and the mask returned to its veil state, then faced forward again. “You are allowed one question before I begin the next duty, though I may not answer it.”

“May I ask about your mask? Not why you have it but… How does it work?”

“It was… Commissioned by my father. It is called the…” Kiran began to grumble, anger clear in his voice, “Wise Monkey Mask. There are three settings. The mask that you saw when you walked in is the Speak No Evil state. The wrappings are the Hear No Evil state, and this state you see now is known as the See No Evil state.”

“Oh, like the three wise monkeys.”

“Precisely. It takes away whichever ability goes before the ‘No Evil’. I am blind, right now, and I could not hear anything when I was outlining your duties. When you walked in, I was unable to speak.”

“Why not just rapidly switch between states?”

“That’s more than your one allotted question, Alfonse, but I’ll allow it. It takes a lot of magic from me to morph, and I can only use a certain amount before I am exhausted.” Alfonse could hear the coy smile in Kiran’s voice in the first statement, or at least, he thought he did.

“I see. Thank you.”

“Of course. Now, it is time for your test.”

Alfonse began to fidget nervously as he asked, “Test?”

“To see if you are someone worth trusting.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING ! i hope you liked this !! comments and kudos are my lifeblood, so please please please leave one or both if you can !  
> also ! i'm looking for advice for my other fic ! i am a trans dude, and i need some help writing a trans girl character !! contact me here, @ kiralfonse on twitter, or @ tetrxrch on tumblr if ur interested ! or if u just want to chat !! i promise i dont bite :D  
> also also !! the hand stuff is ASL ! ephraim and alfonse's translates to 'we gay in this castle' and innes and kleins translate to 'archers are sexy'


	2. Midnight, First Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfonse's first shift continues, and it's more awkward than he thought it could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BETWEEN CHAPTERS i hope the knights of kiran thing i posted tided all 3 of you over lsdgasdjadsfasd and if not, check that out !!! it tells the story of innes falling in love with ephraim and innes and how they got together in this au. ephlyonnes real  
> anyways i HOPE to have the next chapter out soon but i am nothing if not the worst at this kind of thing so we'll have to see.

‘ _ What in the Gods’ name does that mean?’ _

“I’m just going to ask you some questions. If I find their answers suitable, I will… Try to not be as cold.” Alfonse wasn’t great at telling the emotion of others through their tone, but the prince sounded almost regretful and sad. ‘ _ Perhaps he wishes he could trust more people, but is too afraid? That I can relate to.’ _

“First, why did you choose to join the royal guard?” Alfonse tensed.  _ ‘Starting out hard, are we?’ _

“A multitude of reasons. The two main ones being to be sure my family was protected, particularly my little sister, Sharena, and a genuine wish to serve my country.”

“What are the others?”

“Erm, well… Partially to get away from some people.”

“Oh?”

“Well… My father always showed distaste for me and my behavior, so I became a soldier in an attempt to rid me of his judgment.”

“That… I can relate to quite well.” The sadness in Kiran’s tone was astounding. Alfonse almost opened his mouth to ask about it, but he thought better of it, and Kiran continued anyways. “But this is not the time for me to say those things. You mentioned people. Who else?”

“Um… Well, I do not wish to say, but I will for the sake of the test, I suppose… Partially to get away from an ex.” Kiran barked out a laugh. “Hey!” Alfonse flushed in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I’ve never heard that answer before. Would you mind telling me exactly why you wished to get away from this ex?” Kiran sounded more joyful and playful than he had this entire time. Alfonse hated to kill the mood.

“I would like to keep that private,” Alfonse said this with a mournful tone.

“I see.” The playful tone from before was gone, replaced with the same steeled one from before, though there was a glimmer of something else residing within it. “I will leave that untouched for the time being, then.

“My second question is this: If an assassin were to somehow get past Klein and hold a blade to my throat, and they said, ‘If you let me kill the prince, I will leave everyone else unharmed. However, if you choose it, I will leave the prince be, but I will kill everyone you love, including your sister, Sharena, was it?’ How would you respond?” Alfonse froze.  _ ‘What answer does the prince want? I would assume the first but…’ _

_ ‘No. I swore on my life and my blade that I would not lie. And I will keep it.’ _

“I would like to say that I would save you for the sake of my country, but in all honesty, I would likely let you die to save Sharena.”

“What if the assassin said it was either you or me that would die?”

“I…” Alfonse thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know. Again, I would like to say that I’d sacrifice myself for my country but… I do not know what I would do when faced with my own mortality. In a hypothetical, I can say I would choose the better option, my country over myself, but until the situation actually arises, I cannot say.”

There was a brief silence before Kiran said, “Those are good answers, Alfonse.” There is a slight underlying tone of… Pride, or maybe joy, perhaps, to his voice. “Many like to say the answers they think I want to hear, but all I ask for is the truth, nothing more. I appreciate your honesty.”

“I did swear my life that I would not lie, your highness.”

“And you kept your promise. Thank you.” Alfonse felt the anxiety that had been building vanish, and he smiled.

“Of course, your highness.”

“Please. If I’m going to trust you, know that you don’t need the honorifics.”

Alfonse felt a tad strange calling the Crown Prince by name, so he replied, “Er, alright, Prince Kiran.” Kiran laughed softly.

“I’ve found that it takes people a while to begin calling me by just my name, so I don’t mind the titles or anything, but know I don’t mind it if you drop it at any time.”

“Good to know.”

“Now, I’m going to need some… Time warming up to you, but I need to bathe, anyway, so I might as well tell you part of my story. There are pieces I cannot explain now, but…  
“I’d like to tell you about my father. But first, I must get out of bed.”

Kiran began pulling the covers off of his body, but Alfonse asked, “Um, are you not supposed to eat breakfast? You mentioned that earlier. That you ate breakfast during my watch, I mean.” Kiran froze in place.

“That’s… Quite astute of you to remember.” Alfonse couldn’t identify the emotions in Kiran’s voice, but it almost sounded like hope? But also pain? He didn’t have time to think about what those emotions meant or if he was even right before Kiran continued. “I decided against eating today as it would be your first day and we had all of these matters to discuss… I didn’t want to waste time.”

“Erm…”  _ ‘Should I… Tell him to eat? No, I’m not his mother. I am simply his guard.’ _

_ ‘Though… He wants friendship. But do I? I… don’t know.’ _

_ ‘But I suppose… I should say something. Eating is important, and he is the Crown Prince.’ _ “You should eat, Prince Kiran. Really.”

“Oh. Um. I suppose we can… Tell Chrom to fetch breakfast so that it’s ready after I finish bathing… Have you eaten?”

“Yes. I found myself unable to get must rest before the shift, and I had time to eat a little before I came.”

“Oh. Alright. Okay, um, you need to knock on the door 3 times, slowly, 3 times. It’s the signal to the guards outside to send someone for my food.”

“What?”

“The guards will try to kill you if you simply try to open the door, which is barricaded from the outside. But that knock alerts them to what I need without needing to risk someone seeing me.”

“That’s… Quite cautious of you.”

“It’s alright, you can say paranoid. I’m afraid that was hereditary, ha.” Alfonse felt a pang of sympathy towards the obvious distaste Kiran held towards his father. The sorrow that came through the fake laugh felt like an echo of his own. “Now, knock, and I can get clean.” Alfonse tried the knock, and heard, just barely, Chrom’s voice. He could only hope he hadn’t accidentally done the knock for ‘medical emergency’, or something. While he knocked, Kiran had gotten out of bed, revealing one of the most ornate outfits Alfonse had ever seen.

It was loose, particularly in the front, almost like the prince was wearing a cape that covered all sides of his body. The base color of the cape-like thing was a black silk, and the entire thing sparkled with gold, silver, and blue-ish purple embroidered patterns of flowers. As the garment got closer to the floor, the flowers were done in red, and shown to be shriveled and burnt, with bronze ash and petals outlining the hem.  _ ‘It goes with his veil,’ _ Alfonse thought. Kiran had walked over to the doors that lead to the bathroom while Alfonse had marveled at the… Dressing gown? The entire castle was filled with things that Alfonse could hardly comprehend, they were so detailed and expensive-looking, but this… Had an air to it, like it was made for the prince himself, like it was the prince’s soul put on display. 

Or perhaps Alfonse was being too poetic and was simply pondering if that thing was worth more than his own life.

“Um, are you coming? Or are your footsteps just surprisingly quiet?” Kiran had his hand on the handle and was turned in approximately Alfonse’s direction. Alfonse flushed in embarrassment.  
“Oh, my apologies.” Alfonse walked to the bathroom door and opened it for the prince. He attempted to use his hand to guide the prince, but Kiran flinched away from the contact, so he decided against it. 

Alfonse barely had time to appreciate the bathroom before Kiran said, “Turn around and stare at the door. Remember, if you try to look at me while I bathe, or even turn around before I say you can, I will have Klein kill you, no questions asked.” Alfonse nodded, feeling a slight spike in fear, and he turned to the door.  _ ‘The prince may have said he would trust me, but his biggest secret is too big for him to lay bear to me, and he’s willing to do anything to keep it a secret. I fear the day someone slips up.’ _ Alfonse heard some snaps, the rustle of garments, a few buttons, and a pair of clinks he assumed were the coronet and the mask. He heard the bath turn on, and he almost started and turned.  _ ‘I forgot, the entire castle has hot water from a spring and fire magic…’ _ After a while, the water was turned off, and he heard a pleased sigh.

Kiran said, after a moment, “Alright, while I clean myself I… Will tell you about my father.

“My father is a paranoid man, that much the country knows. What he tends to keep under wraps is that he is quite religious and believes so deeply in tradition I wonder what would happen if something that had no precedent occurred. Anything he is unfamiliar with is an abomination to the Gods, particularly myself. 

“I know you must be getting sick of me reminding you by now, but I cannot explain how exactly I am an abomination, but… My father almost had me killed for it. The only reason I am alive today is because of my mother.

“On the day my father found out about my… Flaw, he said he would kill me for going against the Gods, but my mother… She said if anything happened to me, accidental or on purpose, she would kill herself.

“My father knew that that meant I would be his only heir. My father refuses the idea of a bastard on the throne, so a mistress wasn’t possible, and he needed someone of complete royal blood, as he believed anything else meant the country was doomed. He couldn’t put the blame on someone else if I was killed, as my mother would still kill herself if it wasn’t him that did me harm, or even if I just had an allergic reaction. My mother is also likely too old to bear another healthy child, so he could not have her bear a new heir and kill me afterward unless it was absolutely necessary, and he wasn’t willing to take that risk if I was… Technically a viable heir. Though, I do believe he is at least attempting to create a new heir. 

“But, he didn’t want my mother to kill herself just in case someone else had me done in, and he couldn’t have anyone finding out the Crown Prince was an ‘abomination’, so he got me the Wise Little Monkey Mask as both a gift and a reminder, once he could no longer hide what was wrong while I was in public, that is. That in order for me to remain his heir, and not be out to the world, I must not speak but watch and listen. I must not behold the world around me but listen and respond. I must not hear, but observe and make a note. I must be his Wise Little Monkey, and that is all. He had me condemned to staying in my bedroom, and I used that to up my security to be sure my father didn’t try to make me unfit to rule, and also to be sure my secret was safe. Though, if we’re being honest, he already has made me unfit by not allowing me to learn how to use a sword, or even an ax, seeing as that is what feels much more comfortable to my hands. Or even a tome.”

Alfonse muttered, “Of course, the Royal Duel. You can’t prove you are worthy of the throne unless you win the duel, and if you cannot win before your father dies or gives up the crown, a regent will be put in your place until you defeat him.”

“Precisely.”

“He’s set you up for failure, but because you also want to keep your secret, there’s nothing you can do. That’s…” There was no reply. Alfonse didn’t have anything else to say either, so the silence filled the room, making it hard to breathe. The only sound was of the water as Alfonse assumed Kiran was washing his hair.  _ ‘I hope I didn’t make it awkward…’ _

“Alright, please step outside and face the door to the outside of my bedroom, back to my bed. I…” Kiran’s voice turned strained in annoyance. “Forgot to pick up a new outfit and it’s in my closet.”

“I could fetch it for you,” Alfonse said without thinking.

There was a pause, and then, “How would you deliver it to me without seeing me?”

“I could knock on the bathroom door and you could only extend your arm?”

Another pause, and then, “Alright. It is white with gold embroidery of the royal insignia.” Alfonse nodded, assuming Kiran could see him, and he opened the door and shut it behind him without looking. He went to Kiran’s dresser and opened it, seeing many different versions of the same cloak he was wearing earlier. He quickly found the one with the royal insignia embroidered around all of the hems, and took it, closing the dresser. He walked over and knocked. The door opened just a hair, and Kiran stuck his arm out. Alfonse handed him the garment and the door shut. It opened again, just a crack, and Kiran said, “Stand at your usual post, please. And thank you for fetching this for me.”

“Yes, Prince Kiran. And of course.” Alfonse bowed before realizing that Kiran couldn’t see him. He flushed. The door shut, and he walked to his post. A few moments later, Kiran emerged wearing the robe and his mask, coronet placed among Kiran’s damp waves. The mask was in its veil form, and the robe contrasted the black quite nicely, though Alfonse had no eye for fashion, so perhaps it didn’t.

Just as Kiran began to get in bed, there was a knock. Two in quick succession, then a pause, then one.

“Oh, the food’s here. Open the door.” Alfonse did, and in came a servant with a large platter of food. She had red hair with a feather in it, and she was wearing a simple white and green dress, with a bag with something in it on her shoulder. She placed the platter of food on the table that was in the room (it had two chairs, so Alfonse assumed it was for Kiran and whoever was positioned at his station) and then walked to Kiran’s side. “Priscilla.”

“Your Highness, I bring you your late breakfast and the book you requested.” Priscilla reached into her bag and pulled out a large green tome. Kiran put it on his bedside table.

“Thank you. May I say, your hair looks lovely today.”

Priscilla smiled and said, “You say that every time, and you can’t even see my face.”

Kiran laughed lightly and replied, “I assume you always look nice. I just like the feather. It suits you.” Kiran walked to the table and took a seat. Priscilla went and stood next to Alfonse, hands clasped in her lap. Alfonse had been wondering how the prince eats, so he found himself glancing over to see. With a twist of green magic, the mask became the wrapping form, and Kiran began eating. He ate the entire platter, which surprised Alfonse, as there was a lot of food there. He wouldn’t have been able to eat it all. When Kiran finished, he stood and Priscilla came and collected the dishes. Kiran switched the mask back into a veil and said, “Thank you, Priscilla. Do remind L’arachel of our appointment in two days, would you? That will be all.” Priscilla nodded with a smile and went to the door. Holding the platter in one hand, she knocked the same way she did when she entered, and the door opened, and she left.

“Are you always this nice to servants? Many royals are not.”

“Of course, though I do admit I feel a kinship with Priscilla as… Well, let’s just say she reminds me of an old friend, if only because she is the servant that provides me food, and her kindness.” Kiran sounded incredibly sad.

“If it wouldn’t be intrusive, did this friend… Die?”

“Yes. She was killed for protecting me and teaching me about something my father didn’t want me to know.”

“I… I see. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Don’t be. It was no one’s fault but mine for not protecting her.” Kiran sounded even more upset than before, so Alfonse elected to stay silent. Kiran walked to his bed and got in, picking up the green tome Priscilla brought to him, though Kiran did pat the table before finally finding the book. “Hm… Alfonse, I don’t suppose you would be open to reading this to me, would you?”

“Erm, why?”

“Well, I wish to reserve my magic for lunch and dinner, as I only have a few left in me, and I do wish to read this, but…”

“You can’t see with your veil on.” Kiran nodded. “If that is what you wish, your highness, then that is what I shall do.”

“Thank you, truly.” The sincerity in Kiran’s tone startled Alfonse. He walked over to the bed and took the book from Kiran’s hands.

“Of course. I’m quite the book fiend myself, you know.”

“Oh?”

“Indeed. Reading is… A nice reprieve from everything else.”

“Ah, well, I doubt this one will be very enjoyable. It’s a medical tome, particularly about medicinal potions from other countries.”

“Why are you reading it?”

“Research. I’m trying to create a potion of sorts to help with my dilemma, and Lyon often wishes for help. He’s a dark tome user that is helping create this with me.”

“I see. Well then, where shall I start?”

“From the beginning, please. And, once again, thank you for your service. I appreciate it.” Alfonse just nodded and opened the book. He began reading, slowly, and Kiran listened, occasionally telling Alfonse to make note of a page number with an ingredient or potion on it. Most of the things Kiran asked for had to do with amputation. He wondered why. It was all he could do, as it really wasn’t that interesting of a book unless you had an interest in magic or potion making, that which Alfonse had neither. Still, the information was at least a little interesting after a while, and Alfonse eventually found himself thinking in depth about how different countries had different methods for the same injuries. 

After a decent portion of the book, there was a knock, one that Alfonse recognized, though there was one difference, and he went to fetch the door. In came Priscilla, this time with two platters of food. She placed them down and stood at the door. Alfonse rose an eyebrow before remembering that he was to take lunch with Kiran. Kiran had already switched his mask to the Hear No Evil state and sat down by the time he realized this.

“I apologize that we cannot speak while we eat, but… You are sitting down, yes?” Alfonse nodded and sat down across from the prince. “If there was a form of the mask where I could both eat and hear, I would use it, but…” Alfonse made a gesture that he hoped conveyed that he didn’t mind. Kiran smiled softly. “I hope you enjoy the food.” Kiran began to eat, slowly, as if he felt embarrassed. Alfonse joined in, finding that the food was even better than the food they fed the knights, which he had thought was the best food out there, but this proved that wrong. Kiran’s smile grew when he saw Alfonse’s eyes widen. “They don’t usually use the highest quality ingredients for anyone but royalty, but I insist that my knights eat as well as I do. It is only because of you that I am safe and have any power at all. I was just born lucky.” After a pause, Kiran said, “Ah, I keep talking and you cannot reply… I apologize.” Kiran began eating again, and they ate together in silence. Neither ate the entire plate, but when they were done, Kiran summoned Priscilla to clean up, and got back in bed, switching to the veil state. Alfonse was unsure if he should go to read or if he should stand at his station, so he determined that his station was the safer option. Suddenly, Kiran spoke.

“I… Apologize. I feel as if I…” There was a pause. Then, in dejection, and much softer, “If only I was as good at talking about hard things as L’Arachel or Elise…” A noise that Alfonse couldn’t identify. Then, louder, “Never mind me, I am simply tired and awkward. Thank you for all that you have done for me today, Alfonse. The fact that you have chosen to put some trust, no matter how small, in what most believe to be a cruel and vain prince means very much to me.” Alfonse was startled by everything Kiran had to say.

“O-Of course, your highness. As is my duty.” That didn’t seem to be the response Kiran was looking for, as what he said next sounded even more heartbroken than before.

“Ah, of course.” There were a few beats of silence before Alfonse heard some soft sobbing. In between it, Kiran said, “Ignore me. I-I am simply upset about something trivial.”

“My liege, I-”

Very sharply, Kiran said, “I said to ignore me!” Alfonse froze. There were a few painful minutes where Kiran was just sobbing, and Alfonse really didn’t know what to do. Finally, the sobbing stopped, there was a sniffle, and Kiran said, “I apologize for my sharpness. I was simply partially remembering an old friend.”

“The… Same one that Priscilla reminds you of?” Kiran just nodded. “I’m sure she was wonderful.”

“She was. She was the first person that ever understood me as I am, not as the… Person I was supposed to be.”

“Forgive me if this is not my place, but… Is it near the anniversary of her death? Is that why you were crying over her? Or should I expect this often?”

“Oh, no. Er, well… Kind of? I’m not emotional all of the time, but I do have my moments, I guess…”

“I… I see. Well, I do hope you feel better, I suppose,” Alfonse said.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, milord.” They fell into what Alfonse was pretty sure was the most awkward silence of his life. He was reluctant to try and remedy it, but it was suffocating him, so he said, “Do you have any hobbies?”

Kiran seemed startled but replied, “Uh, er, not really. I mostly just. Eat and sleep. And bathe.”

“That sounds…” He was afraid of offending the prince, so he wasn’t sure how to phrase it.

“You can say boring, you know.” There was a playful lilt in Kiran’s voice.

“I was going to say simple.”

“Sure.” A beat of silence. “I tend to read sometimes, if I can, well, see. I used to be good at doing hair but it’s been a long time since I’ve had the opportunity.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I used to practice on mys- er, my guards. Eirika and Lyon have long enough hair, though Lyon’s was a stretch.”

“What would you do?”

“Elaborate braids, mostly. The repetitive motion was calming… Though, there was this one time, during the spring festival, that I managed to weave flowers into Lyon’s hair. It was really messy, but… It was good enough that I’m preeeeetty sure I managed to get Innes to realize he was in love. He made this really goofy face and turned bright red.” Kiran laughed fondly. It was just about the happiest sound the prince had made so far in Alfonse’s presence.

“Would it be odd if I asked you about your past guards? You seem to treasure them greatly.”

“I do. And it may be odd, but that’s never stopped me.

“Ephraim is… Well, he’s an idiot, but he’s the kindest and bravest person I’ve ever met. Probably because he’s an idiot. He never thinks things through and genuinely believed me when I told him that watermelon seeds grow into plants in your stomach.

“Eirika you know fairly well. She’s determined and kind, with so much love in her heart. I always thought of her as a mother.

“L’Arachel is… well, kind of weird. You may have met her as she is Eirika’s ‘roommate’,” The prince did the finger quotes with seemingly mocking energy. “But if not, then I will tell you this: She has more energy than a puppy. She is all over the place, overzealous in everything she does, but very protective. She takes care of me.

“Lyon is shy but sweet. He’s very smart, and he’s tutored me in many things. He’s very bad with his feelings, believing that he’s a bad person, but luckily he’s managed to surround him with Ephraim, who is so kind to him, and Innes, who is, well, I’ll get to that right now.

“Innes is a jackass. Genuinely a jackass.” Alfonse barely managed not to laugh. “But, he’s very smart and protective. Truthful to the point that he’ll tell you the meanest things with a scowl. But, like I said, he’s very protective and can manage to be sweet if he tries. You should hear him talk about Ephraim or Lyon, he gets so sappy. It’s hilarious.”

“Klein is… Well, I don’t know him all that well, but he seems to me to be an honorable and kind man that loves his sister. Seeing as he’s my archer, I don’t talk to him much.

“And then there’s you.” Alfonse almost jumped, not expecting Kiran to talk about him. “So far, I’ve learned that you are very kind, though awkward, but you do your best. You care about a prince with a terrible reputation even though you’ve just met because it seems like I’m hurting. You try to entertain me and make me happy.” The prince couldn’t see, but Alfonse felt like the prince was staring at his soul. “I can never thank you enough for this. You are a good person, and I’m glad to have you by my side.”

“I-I.”

“You needn’t reply.” A beat of silence. “So, those are all the guards I have! I think they’re all quite lovely, don’t you?”

Alfonse attempted to recover from the compliments before replying, “A-Ah, yes… They all seem like good people.” Kiran laughs. Alfonse feels a little weird for thinking that it’s one of the cuter laughs he’s heard.

“Easily flustered, too. I’ll keep that in mind.”

Alfonse could only hope that for his dignities sake, this shift didn’t last much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i tagged this as slow burn i meant on alfonses side. i dont know if you can tell but kiran is a gay idiot and is already crushing.  
> comments and kudos always appreciated of course !!! also, as for knights of kiran, i do plan on eventually adding a l'eirika chapter from l'arachels pov and a henricken chapter from rickens pov. yes henricken will be in this fic but just. way way way way down the line. like end of the story.  
> also i ended this chapter early so i could get it out faster sdlgksdlk it was meant to last till the end of alfonses first shift but i. felt bad. h


End file.
